


Baby Blues

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Yeong-gi’s face twisted in agony as he looked into the crib, his grip on her shoulder tightening a bit.“Enough already.” His voice shook with grief. “Just stop. That thing is not our child.”





	Baby Blues

_Rock a bye baby…_

  


The young woman sung softly as she rocked the silent bundle in its cradle which was in the dimly lit room.

 

The man standing in the doorway to the nursery dug his nails into the doorhenge, eyes cast downwards.

  


“Shin-Ae....please. That’s enough.” Yeong-gi said as he walked forward.

  


Shin-Ae ignored him though, continuing her rocking of the cradle.

  


Yeong-gi rested a hand on her shoulder. “Shin-Ae it’s time.”

  


“Shh. You’ll wake the baby.” She replied softly with a smile, smoothening down the tuft of hair that was sticking up from the tiny form in the cradle.

  


Yeong-gi’s face twisted in agony as he looked into the crib, his grip on her shoulder tightening a bit.

 

“Enough already.” His voice shook with grief. “Just stop. That thing is not our child.”

  


Shin-Ae looked up at her husband. “How can you say that?” Her voice said in a whisper.

  


She reached into the crib and gathered the small form into her arms.

  


“Look. She’s the spitting image of you.” She chuckled, showing Yeong-gi.

  


Yeong-gi slapped the bundle out of Shin-Ae’s hold.

  


“Nolan what’s wrong with you?!” She screamed while she rushed to retrieve the fallen form.

 

He grabbed her arm, halting her actions.

 

He spun her around to look at him.

 

He gazed at her features. Cheeks hollow and amaranth eyes marred with dark circles.

 

He hated seeing her like this.

 

“Shin-Ae, angel. I know that you’re tunneling down an abyss of despair right now but I want for you to know that I’m here, your father is here, Kousuke, Maya, Rika...everyone! You’re not alone. You and I both have support, we won’t have to go through this by ourselves.” He said. Tears slipping down his cheeks.

 

“I know that it’s hard right now but we have to push forward.” He said.

 

Shin-Ae looked up at her husband and looked down at the lifeless form on the ground.

 

She picked up the small doll, tears blurring her vision.

 

“This was her favorite toy.” She said, weeping into the doll.

 

Yeong-gi wrapped his arms tightly around her slender frame.

 

“I know. I know.” He said as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

 

They stayed like that for a few more moments.

 

Yeong-gi eventually broke the hug.

 

“The funeral is in the next half hour. We have to hurry up and leave, everyone’s waiting.” He said looking at Shin-Ae carefully.

 

“We’ll give her our final goodbyes once we get there.” He said, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

 

Shin-Ae nodded, tugging the doll closer to her chest as they exited to nursery.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
